


Oil Stains and Gas Prices

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [19]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Break Downs, Bullying, Crying, Cuddles, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluffiness, M/M, Multi, Other, Overprotective patton, Sadness, Self Harm, Travel, Truck Stop AU, Violence, and fluff, based off a tumblr post, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Patton is overjoyed when a new kid starts working at the gas stop, and this kid is the cutest little thing!But Patton begins to notice a few things that have him worried for the kid, and he takes it upon himself to make sure the other is ok!





	Oil Stains and Gas Prices

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is fun, it gives me ideas. 
> 
> This is based on a post by - writterings - about how whenever anyone new starts at their work they feel like a father and have to look after the youngens. And that just made me think of Moxiety and i thought it might be cute to write a story. Then I thought of some angst to go alongside it so not so cute. 
> 
> We all know if i say cute at first I always deviate~
> 
> Also Patton's actually quite young himself but he's still the oldest at the gas station so he's still everyone's dad!
> 
> patton - 21  
> virgil - 18  
> roman - 22  
> logan - 20  
> thomas - 20  
> deceit - 26  
> sleep - 40

Patton liked his job. Yes it was strange hours - especially being a manager - and he had to deal with some rather weird customers, but working at MindScape Gas Station just outside of the little town of FereeVille was a lot of fun. 

He grabbed his breakfast bagel out of the microwave they had in the small backroom they used as a staff room, and happily chomped into it, watching the camera's in the back. Stevie was still manning the counter in case any customers came in, but this time a day it wasn't too busy. The rush hour of traffic from people leaving work and going home had long gone, and the sky was a deep blue with an orange ring on the horizon. Patton liked watching the sky change from out here. They were far enough away from the actual town that they didn't have much light pollution and could actually see the stars. 

He softly bopped his head at the quiet tunes playing from the radio as he finished off his breakfast bagel, noticing a boy walking down the side of the road on the camera. He raised a brow, it was quite a way to the town, the boy must have been fairly tired. He shrugged, pulling out some paperwork he needed to sign for when he noticed the boy was walking up to the door on the camera. He was coming here? It did make sense, since there wasn't really anything else around. Now he was interested in what the boy was doing, and watched as the timid looking boy walked to the counter and began talking to Stevie. Obviously he couldn't hear through the silent cameras, but he did hear Stevie's louder, more confident voice respond. 'Oh, sure, welcome kid.'

Patton wracked his brain for who Stevie knew that would visit him at work, when his boss came into the room, the other boy walking behind him, his hands in his pockets and his shoulder's brought up in a defensive, nervous way. Patton almost melted at the sight of the adorable boy.   
"Hey, Pat." Stevie spoke, and Patton turned his attention back to his boss. Stevie was in his mid thirties, short dyed hair atop his head. He was also one of the managers at the gay clubs in town and his face held laughter lines. He was a cheeky chap. "This is Virgil Thorn, he's gonna be joining us." Stevie continued, patting Virgil's shoulder.   
"Oh, hi Virgil!" Patton smiled widely. He loved it when new people started, and he wanted to ease the kids nerves. Virgil nodded in response, and Patton got up to shake his hand. He hadn't realised how tall the kid was when he was sat down, probably because of the big hoody the other wore or something. But he noticed now how skinny and lanky the other was. He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Patton! Patton Felie!"   
Virgil nodded and shook his hand, playing with his lip ring. "Hi..."

"Patton, I got work at the bar, you're in charge of training Virgil up, ok? Make sure nothing bad happens and call me if you need anything." Stevie spoke up, packing his stuff away. He gave the younger man the same speech every time. 

\------------

Pretty soon Stevie left to go start his night shift at the bar, and Patton showed Virgil around the back room, keeping an eye on the cameras in case any customers came. "So, this is where we sit around and pretend to do paperwork!" Patton chuckled. "Just kidding, me and Stevie do paperwork cuz we're managers, well, I'm a normal manager he's a general manager so he's sorta in charge of all of us!" He rambled, excited to show the new kid the ropes. "So this is where we take breaks, eat, drink coffee, refuel that sorta thing. There should be two people on shift at all times just to make sure that nobody gets overwhelmed or anything! There's a little kitchen area over there with a kettle and microwave, we have a bunch of books that Logan likes to leave for us whenever he comes through. There's a couple seats and stuff. It's not much but it's cosy and nice when you need a break." Patton smiled at the other, who looked somewhat scared at the amount of information Patton was giving just about the break room. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"  
"Um..." Virgil mumbled. "A little overwhelmed to be honest..." He fiddled with his sleeves. 

"Oh, sorry! I get excited when meeting new people!" Patton admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Tell ya what, why don't I start by saying that since Stevie's popped ya with me today that he will probably make sure out schedules are at similar times so you don't get as overwhelmed. He likes to mock me for it but I give people lots of breaks if they need it and I'll let you have some food from the shelves while you're on shift and stuff. I'll try not to be too mean or overwhelming!" He grinned, hoping he wasn't scaring the poor boy.   
"Ok..." Virgil nodded, and even though Patton wasn't quite convinced, he continued on with showing Virgil where everything in the staff room was. 

"And here as you can see are the cameras!" Patton finally got round to something to do with the job. "So here we can see everything that's happening in and around the gas station area! So if anything weird happens, we can phone the police, or we can relay the footage and see if there's anyone shoplifting, or if anyone falls over!" He chuckled and Virgil smirked at that. "But we mainly just keep an eye on them while we're taking breaks just in case the other workers need help."

They headed through to the front of house, since they didn't want the place to look closed. "So this is obviously where it all happens!" Patton smiled, opening his arms to motion to the little shop. "It doesn't look like much but." He shrugged, he was always trying to make the place look more bright and colourful or more welcoming unlike most gas stations.   
"It's better if it's small." Virgil shrugged, trying to reassure the other. "Means less customers at any one time, and less change of... getting stolen from and stuff... so..." He trailed off at the end of the sentence, realising he was probably sounding too anxious of something bad happening. He didn't want his new employers to figure out how nervous he was. He didn't want to be a disappointment again. 

"That's true!" Patton grinned. "It helps us make sure we can give attention to each customer, and we don't have to rush as much because we get less customers." Patton smiled, happy Virgil liked the small room they worked in. "So these are the shelves, the deliveries get dropped off round the back into the 'cage' as we call it, and we stock up when we have the time but generally we like everyone to do a half hours stock before they finish their shift." He explained.   
"Makes sense." Virgil nodded. Patton was enjoying that this kid listened to what he was saying, most new people didn't.   
"Yep! Obviously if you run out of anything while in the middle of a busy time we either tell someone when they're not busy and they go into the back and bring a new bag of stock out, or we put one of these little signs over the tag!" Patton pulled out a roll of stickers, which said 'sorry, but we're not in stock right now!'. The thing saying that was akin to the Stephen Universe stickers that Stephen put on the portals when they stopped working, which made Virgil smirk. 

"Cool." He said, Patton was being very nice and it made him a little less nervous, all his other jobs had been awful on the first day, everyone had been horrible and non accommodating and most didn't even bother to explain anything.   
"Right, obviously with the cigarettes and alcohol we only sell if they can show us proof of age, and here we challenge 25, you heard of it?" Patton continued, heading behind the counter.   
"Yeah, like you have to ask people who look under 25 for ID?" Virgil responded and Patton nodded.   
"Yep! Plus with petrol we like to ask to see the licence and ask for proof of age if they look under 18, just in case." Patton added. "But because you're so young you probably wont be selling alcohol and cigarettes and all that stuff!" 

"So young...?" Virgil asked, clearly confused. He was dressed all punk and piercings, with dyed hair and everything, but even without all that surely he didn't look that young?  
"Well yeah you're 15 right?" Patton asked, his smile faltering slightly.   
Virgil sighed and chuckled nervously, shrugging. "Actually I'm 18..." He mumbled, biting at his lip ring.   
"Oh my! Well I apologise!" Patton quickly shook his head, and Virgil could tell the older man thought he had fully offended the other. "But, you are still a baby!" He added with a grin and Virgil smirked. "Well, then feel free to serve the alcohol and cigarettes, just remember that it is challenge 25." Patton continued, showing Virgil the keys and ho to open the area where all the good stuff was kept. 

"Right, would you like me to show you how to use the till?" He asked, turning to the big till behind them on the counter. "We haven't had an upgrade in a while so it isn't like state of the ark or anything, but it works perfectly fine!" He went over to the till. "Oh, this is your training key! Make sure ya keep it safe. So if you pop that onto that fob bit I can show ya what's what!"


End file.
